


To Pass the Time Away

by suaverin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaverin/pseuds/suaverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the kinkmeme: Eduardo makes Mark convince him that he wants Eduardo badly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pass the Time Away

"Mmph, Wardo, fuck…"

Eduardo cuts Mark off with his mouth, swallowing his moans. "You like that, baby?" He says against Mark's mouth.

"Yes, yes, Wardo, shit, oh-"  
Eduardo has been teasing Mark got the past half hour, laying on Mark's twin size bed, finally alone as Dustin and Chris gone out to get dinner. Touching his cock with gentle fingers, Eduardo has been backing off every time Mark seemed about to come.

"Wardo, Wardo, please."

"I don't know, Mark," Eduardo whispers into Mark's ear, licking his neck. "I'm not so sure you want it."

"I do, Wardo, I do, oh, oh-"

"Tell me how much, Mark. Tell me how much you want me to touch you."

"Wardo, oh, shit, fuck, Wardo, please, I want you so bad, touch me, touch me, please."

"Eh, I'm not convinced." Eduardo sits up, straddling Mark's hips. Mark can feel his hard-on against his leg as Eduardo continues to rock against his crotch with his ass, making Mark whimper. "So here's what's gonna happen, baby. You're going to fuck yourself while I watch, and if you do a good enough job to yourself, then maybe I'll let you touch me. Okay?"

Mark opens his eyes wide, nodding. "Okay, Wardo, yeah, shit."

Eduardo leans over once again, whispering into Mark's neck as he kisses it. "Get to it, baby." He abruptly stands up and moves off of Mark, going to sit in his desk chair. Eduardo untucks his shirt, undoes his belt and unzips his dress pants and sticks his hand inside. He lefts out a soft moan. "Mmph, Mark…"

And that's all the encouragement Mark needs. He wiggles out of his pants and throws his shirt off in record time. Standing up to take his underwear, he overbalances and nearly falls on his face. He hears a snicker and looks over to find Eduardo smirking a him. Mark blushes, embarrassed. "Shut up," he mumbles.

"Aw, don't be that way," Eduardo mumurs, still jerking himself off inside his trousers. Mark thinks he sees him squeeze himself just this side of too tight, the way Mark knows Eduardo likes it, and Eduardo lets out gasp and opens his legs wider, seeking more.

Mark ignores him for fear of creaming himself and goes back to undressing. Eventually he gets everything removed and lays back on the bed. He reaches over to find the lube from where Eduardo had previously thrown it amongst the sheets and slicks one finger up, reaching behind himself.

"That's it, baby, yes…" Eduardo says, but Mark can't even look at him right now or he'll lose it. Mark briefly reaches down to cup his dick, hard against his stomach, and then brushes down past his balls to begin circling his hole. He shudders and begins to push his index finger inside of himself. He pushes through until it is all the way in and then crooks it, gasping. "Wardo Wardo Wardo, shit…"

"Yes, babe, keep going." Mark takes his index finger out and applies more lube to both his index and middle finger, pushing them in. He keeps pushing until he can't anymore, scissoring them until he can fit the third in. When he does, he goes in as far as he can, and then he finds it.

"Shitshitshit, Wardo, fucking hell, oh god, there, there, fuck…" He moans, relentlessly pushing against it, the need to come and move on to touching Eduardo mounting in the pit of his stomach. His voice raises to a whine. "WardoWardoWardo."

"I know that face. You found it, didn't you, babe? That's it, fuck yourself. Fuck yourself on your fingers and imagine it's me touching you. I wish it was me- shit- making you moan and fall apart for me, tell me how good it feels, baby, tell me how much you wish it was me…" Eduardo seems to have reached the point where he doesn't even notice the words coming out of his mouth anymore, but is just babbling incoherently. It's Mark's favorite part of fucking Eduardo; it means he's close. Mark gives in to temptation and risks a glance at Eduardo. He looks absolutely obscene: legs spread wide, left hand with a white-knuckled grip on the arm of Mark's desk chair and fucking into his hand. He catches Mark looking at him and throws his head back, moaning Mark's name loudly.

"Fuck, Wardo, feels so good, wish it was you, I want to feel your fingers inside me, want to come for you, Wardo, Wardo-" Mark breaks off into a gasp, voice going impossibly higher. He pushes his hips back onto his fingers. "Want to come, Wardo, please…"

"Ask me, baby."

"Please, Wardo, let me come, let me touch myself, please…"

"Mark." Mark looks at Eduardo, catching and holding his gaze. "You can come."

Their eyes don't leave each other's at Mark moves his right hand down to stroke his cock, gathering the pre-come at the tip. He gets two strokes in before he comes so hard he blacks out for a few seconds.

When he comes to, Eduardo is completely still, eyes wide and taking Mark in. 

"Was I good, Wardo?"

Eduardo scoffs in disbelief. "Fuck, yes, Mark, you were so good, shit…" He stumbles over to the bed, stripping himself of his clothes as he goes. Mark clutches at him when he gets there, digging his hands into Eduardo's ridiculous hair and licking into his mouth, pulling him down to him. Mark rolls them over, pushing Eduardo into the mattress. 

"Wardo, let me touch you, let me make you feel good, please…" he mumbles against Eduardo's lips. 

"Yeah, shit, Mark, touch me, oh."

Mark reaches down and runs his fingers up the length of Eduardo's dick, impossibly harder than before. Eduardo shivers.

"Fuck, Mark, stop fucking around-"

"Sorry, Wardo. I'm sorry." Mark begins to jerk him off in earnest, then, tightly, swiping his thumb over Eduardo's slit, once, twice, Eduardo shivering against him and burying his fingers in Mark's hair and digging his heels into Mark's ass.

"Mark, yes, yes, that's fucking it, there, touch me there, oh fuck, oh fuck, make me come, Mark, shit, fuckfuckfuck-" Eduardo seizes up, tightening his fingers to a painful level and reaches down to moves Mark's hand faster around his cock as he rides out his orgasm. "Yes, shit… mmph, love you..."

Eduardo beings to drift off. He looks so blissful Mark doesn't have the heart to wake him as he dislodges himself and goes to get a washcloth to clean the both of them up. When he's done, Mark tosses the rag aside and curls in against Eduardo, face to face. Eduardo smiles in his half-sleep, murmuring something unintelligible. Mark lifts himself up on one elbow and leans over to kiss Eduardo softly of the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too, Wardo."


End file.
